1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and specifically relates to acquiring status information about status of an image forming apparatus connected to a network and managing the image forming apparatus based on the status information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies have become available by using which it is possible to manage an image forming apparatus connected to a network. Printers, copiers, scanners, facsimile devices, and multifunction peripherals are examples of the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-234645 discloses a first conventional technology relating to performing software update on an image forming apparatus through a remote operation from a device managing apparatus. Specifically, the device managing apparatus sends a software update instruction and information about a software version by e-mail.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-115920 discloses a second conventional technology relating to software update on an image forming apparatus. Specifically, a device managing apparatus inquires about a result of software update to the image forming apparatus after elapse of predetermined time.
However, in the first conventional technology, if the image forming apparatus is not in good working order because of a failure of the software update processing, there is likelihood that the image forming apparatus can not receive any e-mail from the device managing apparatus. In such a situation, the device managing apparatus can not determine whether the image forming apparatus has failed in performing the software update processing or whether the software update processing is underway on the image forming apparatus.
In the second conventional technology, the device managing apparatus can surely check the result of the software update processing. However, if the image forming apparatus is performing processing such as rebooting or changing the network setting, the image forming apparatus is temporarily disconnected from the network so that the device managing apparatus can not receive the result from the image forming apparatus.